The present invention relates to a bracket for holding one or more clamps for supporting one or more tubular members such as pipes, conduits or cables.
A variety of techniques are employed in modern houses and buildings to support pipes or conduits used as oxygen lines, vent lines, and water supplies for urinals, flush valve water closets, sinks and heaters. One common support device is a bracket having a series of holes for receiving the pipe(s) or conduits(s). The bracket is usually an all metal construction such as copper-coated steel. It can be secured to structural elements by screw, bolt or nail fasteners. In order to accommodate different sized pipes or conduits, the holes in the brackets have different diameters. In some installations, a plastic insert is first placed about the pipe and then snapped into engagement with one of the holes in the support bracket. The plastic insert helps minimize sound transfer and provides noise and physical insulation. The main disadvantage of these brackets is their inability to readily accommodate pipes of all sizes.
Another commonly used device is a single pipe clamp or hanger having a mounting member or bracket associated therewith. The clamp or hanger is typically secured to a structural support such as a wooden beam or a joist by inserting a fastener through the mounting member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,655 to Schulpin illustrates one such pipe hanger. The Schulpin hanger has integrally formed ears with holes for receiving the fastener(s) for securing the hanger to the support. U.K. Patent Application Ser. No. 2,130,077A to Wavin BV illustrates a similar hanger having a mounting member capable of rotation relative to the hanger. The primary deficiency of these devices is the fact that they can only support a single pipe, conduit or cable.